


Under the Stars, Not a Care in the World

by jowritesfiction



Category: Miami Medical
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesfiction/pseuds/jowritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They drove to Serena’s place with the radio blaring, each singing along to any of the lyrics that they knew, trying to take back lanes and scenic roads so that Eva had a chance to look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars, Not a Care in the World

With the Black Eyed Peas tickets tucked into a pocket of her purse, Eva slowly made her way to her jeep. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t just throw the ticket away, after all she had already missed the concert. There was something about the gesture and the happiness from the beginning of her shift that she just wasn’t ready to hold onto, as foolish as it sounded in her head. She then adjusted the strap of her purse, ran her fingers through her hair, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep and be done with the day. It was then she saw Chris and Serena and heard them shouting and singing some kind of beat along to music playing out of Serena’s car. Eva laughed as she approached them, with a slight bounce in her step that wasn’t there only a second ago.

“Oh my god. What are you guys doing?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow.

“We know you didn’t get to go to the Peas… So….” He began, letting his words soak into the air, before he grabbed a bottle of beer. “We brought the Peas to you.” Chris added, and then twisted the lid off the beer and handed it to her.

“W-what?” Eva asked, surprised by their gesture of kindness. “Awww. Guys…” She added, before she slid her fingers around the bottle and then frowned. “It’s warm.”

“Give me a break… it’s three am.” He interjected, as both Eva and Serena laughed with him. “It’s all I could get my hands on.”

“Well, I guess warm beer is better than no beer, right?” Eva asked, as she took a sip.

“I raided the vending machine. Ding dongs? Gummy worms?” Serena offered, before she threw the bag of treats onto the floor with a smile.

“Sure.” She added, the weight off the day slowly drifting off her shoulders. Eva offered them both a bright smile, the happiest she’d ever been to have them in her life. It was moments like this that showed that her job wasn’t everything. Sometimes she needed to realize that she could actually form relationships or friendships that weren’t based on her need to work. Sure she was an excellent surgeon, but he revelled in the idea that she could be an excellent friend as well.

“And then there was singing…” Serena added, as Chris turned the song up louder so that “I Gotta Feeling” blared through the car windows, a both of them began to sing.

“C’mon!!!!” Chris exclaimed after he sang a small bit of the song.

Eva laughed then, nodding as she joined in, singing along to the music with a bright smile, while still nursing her drink. She danced to the chorus, as they continued to sing, each laughing and smiling. She felt the music course through her body, exactly what she wanted when she found the tickets on her locker. With a laugh, she watched the other two have smiles that must have matched hers. And then Chris was rubbing his ass against hers and she almost forgot how horrible her day had ended up being. She took another sip of her drink, as she watched Serena in amazement, the blonde’s voice beautiful over the song. And then Chris at on the hood as Eva and Serena continued to dance, taking turns to twirl each other.

“We should go to my place. I have their CDs at home… and I have cold beer in the fridge.” Serena exclaimed, as the song finally came to an end.

“Eva?” Chris asked, as he took a final gulp of his lukewarm beer.

“Yeah. That sounds like fun.” She finally exclaimed, before she too chugged back the remainder of her drink. 

They drove to Serena’s place with the radio blaring, each singing along to any of the lyrics that they knew, trying to take back lanes and scenic roads so that Eva had a chance to look at the stars. With Serena and Eva in the front, Chris opened up another bottle of beer and began to drink it. Eva couldn’t help noting that this had to be the happiest she had ever seen them – even on most nights at the Crab Shack. There was just something different about their contagious laughter, but when she took a bite of a gummy worm, and then threw the bag in the back, she decided she wasn’t going to dissect everything.

 

“Sorry for the mess.” Serena exclaimed, as she opened the door to the side-by-side house that she lived in. However both her guests shook their head when they saw that her mess was a pile of magazines on the coffee table, or a couple glasses sitting in the sink that needed to be washed. Serena then headed to the fridge, pulled out three bottles of beer, set them on the table, before she pulled out a large bottle of tequila.

“Anyone want something a bit stronger?” She asked with a playful smile, as both Chris and Eva reluctantly offered a nod of their heads.

 

It was two shots of tequila and six songs into one of the Black Eyed Peas CD, that Eva finally felt a happy little buzz. Her beer sat mostly abandoned on the coffee table, as she continued to dance to the current song, trying her best to keep up with the lyrics. As the song ended, Eva plopped herself onto the couch with a sigh that sounded somewhat like a strangled laugh. Chris followed suit, as he sat down beside her on the couch, before Serena plopped down into the arm chair beside the couch.

“I would have given you a foot, back, and scalp massage.” He proposed with a laugh, before taking a large gulp of his beer.

“Well I would have gotten you a two-day pass at a spa so you could get a real massage.” Serena interjected with a smug grin.

“I would have also cooked you a fancy dinner.” He added, and then rolled his eyes when both women laughed at him. “Okay, I would have taken you to a fancy dinner.”

“I would have done all your post-ops for a month.” Serena added, then noting that it wasn’t that impressive she added on, “And I would have gotten you some nonmedical marijuana.” She said, to which both Eva and Chris laughed.

“Do you have any now?” Chris asked, with a sly grin.

“You two want some?” Serena questioned, and then noting their nods, she pulled a small bag of joints out from a cupboard in her coffee table. She quickly lit one up, took a slow drag, and then handed it to Chris. He too took a hit, and then handed it to Eva. She paused for a moment, laughing at the whole situation before she inhaled a long drag, and then handed it back to Chris as she exhaled the thick smoke. They finished the joint, enjoying the music still playing from the stereo, as each of them found themselves relaxing. 

“I would have given you an orgasm for a ticket.” Chris said after the comfortable pause between them.

“I would have given her three.” Serena objected, her competitive nature still apparent, even after the effects of beer, tequila, and marijuana. 

Eva merely laughed, trying not to think about her colleagues – her friends and orgasms at the same time. She shook her head, avoiding their eyes and instead took a sip of her beer, nursing the cool bottle between her fingers. She tapped the beat of the song onto her bottle, debating if she should just call it a night or if she should stay with the two obviously horny individuals.

“Well who would you have chosen? I mean if you had to pick?” Serena asked, her smug grin replaced with simple curiosity.

“I don’t… I don’t know…” She stammered, unsure of who to pick from her friends, “but as far as your offers go… three orgasms are better than one.” Eva finally admitted with a playful laugh and pursed lips.

And then suddenly Serena was sitting next to her on the couch, putting Eva between Chris and herself. Then Serena was leaning in close, and the next thing Eva knew she could feel a tongue running down her neck, and a hand on her breast, while the other hand was tangled in her short brown hair. And then Chris was on the other side, stroking her face. With a short inhale, he captured her lips between his in a kiss that was so slow and deep and agonizingly knee-shaking that Eva felt like she was paralyzed and on fire.

His free hand snuck to her hip as he pressed his hand through the material with enough pressure that she was sure he would leave a mark. She felt a sort of reckless abandonment in his kisses, as she met his rhythm, while he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and gave a tug. She moaned at the contact, feeling a sucking sensation on her neck and feeling her nipple hardening under the young woman’s touch. 

Eva’s mouth fell open then, as Chris moved his mouth to her neck, so that both sides were being peppered with kisses and licks and bites. Her mind felt cloudy, as she tried to work out what was happening and why, but then Serena’s mouth was on her ear and between saying very naughty things that are making her wetter by the second, she heard a command that stopped her thoughts all together.

“I need you to sit up for just a second.” Serena practically purred.

Eva followed her instructions, and was rewarded with soft feminine hands pulling at the hem off her dress, and then sliding it up above her head. Although she knew she should feel vulnerable, Eva couldn’t help but smirk when she saw the lust in both of their eyes as they took in her body. Sure they would see each other in their underwear from time to time while they changed, but this was different. They were seeing her in her matching underwear set with wild hair, lust-filled eyes and bruised lips.

Chris broke their momentary freeze by pulling one of her bra straps down and then began to place gentle kisses on her shoulder. He quickly unclasped her bra, and then used his mouth to cover one of her breasts. She responded by parting her mouth, a moan caught in the back of her throat before she felt soft lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes to see blonde hair and sweet eyes, before she closed them again. Serena’s kisses were soft, playful, and a little cheeky when she grazed her tongue across Eva’s bottom lip.

“W-w-wait. W-w-w-what? W-why?” Eva questioned, pulling away from Serena when she felt a hand slide down between her legs.

They both stopped then, each pulling their hands and mouths away from her and Eva immediately missed the contact. Serena brought her face close to Eva’s with her lips just hovering in front of the other woman. Then in a swift moment, Eva pressed her lips against the younger woman’s and Chris began to palm her breast, as he slid his mouth hot on her ear. Eva tried her best to catch her breath, when Serena slid off the couch, and instead went on her knees in front of Eva and placed small kisses on her thighs. Then Chris whispered dirty half-sentences about her and Serena and then the blonde was stroking her through her now soaked underwear. 

Eva felt like her body was on fire.

Serena pulled down Eva’s underwear – the only article of clothing she even had left on, before the Cuban-born woman could feel hesitant fingers teasing between her folds. Inhaling deeply, she vaguely noticed that she was the only one who had taken off any clothes, but the thought left just as suddenly when she felt a finger enter her. And then when she was sure there were two fingers pumping inside her, Eva began to move her hips to the rhythm that Serena was setting. Then with a stifled groan, Chris captured her lips in a searing kiss.

“Oh… I just…” Eva pulled away suddenly when she felt the blonde graze her clit, the sensation setting her body almost over the edge. She knew she embarrassingly close when she felt another bit of pressure on her clit, and then Chris once again pressed his lips against hers in a rougher, equally as satisfying kiss. Then his hands were on both of her breasts, and she couldn’t help but feel like he’s a pro. 

“Just let go. We’ve got you.” He whispered when he pulled away from her, searching her dark brown eyes. She offered him a slight nod before closing her eyes, and finally letting herself enjoy the sensations. Then with a final flick of her clit, Eva jerked her hips, lips apart as she let a moan and a few Spanish words escape from her pursed lips. She thrashed then, trying to catch her breath as a wave of pleasure overtook her body.

And then her eyes were shut tight, as her head is tilted to the ceiling, her chest heaving with every laboured breath. Although unsure if it was the euphoric state of mind that was clouding her brain or if he really said it, she heard Chris mention that was “one”. That was before she felt his lips on her neck in sweet, feather-light kisses. 

A tongue on her inner thigh quickly had Eva glancing down in time to see Serena place her mouth between her legs to help lick her clean. Eva bit down on her lower lip, denying the whimper that escaped between her lips when she felt the young woman place her tongue at her opening. Eva couldn’t help but flush as moans fell from her lips, as she rocked her hips involuntarily. Then Serena’s lips surround Eva’s clit and sucked, as the other woman quickly felt the familiar pressure build in the bottom of her belly. 

Then with Chris’ tongue just behind her ear, his hand placed on her hip, she came undone again. This time was louder, with a violent shake, and her legs quivering beneath her. Serena pulled away then, wiping her mouth clean as Eva could only stare. Even through heavy eyelids, Eva could see the looks passing between Serena and Chris, and found herself smiling wider.

“Why don’t you two… kiss?” She asked, as any words felt strange and foreign in her mouth. 

Serena was the first to shake her head, followed quickly by Chris with a shrug of his shoulders. He then explained that tonight was only about Eva, and they wanted to show that to her. Eva merely nodded and offered a coy smile. She then realized that she was still the only naked one, and decided it was something that needed to be changed. 

“Take your clothes off. Both of you.” She ordered. “No. Take each other’s clothes off.” She told them, as she allowed herself a moment to calm down after being over stimulated. Eva watched with fascination when Chris undid the button on Serena’s jeans while she stared right into Eva’s eyes. Then he pulled her shirt off, as she did the same to him. Soon they were both standing in front of her in their underwear, and Eva licked her lips in anticipation. Then Chris unclasped her bra, exposing full lightly dusted breasts, and Serena let him slide her underwear down her hips, and then kicked them off. Finally Serena slid his boxers off, and looked to Eva for further instruction.

“Chris. Come sit by me.” She told him, and then straddled him when he sat down on the couch. She brought her hands to the back of his neck, stroking the hair there softly. He quickly reached up to catch her lips in a heated kiss, as she used one of her hands to play with the head of his cock. He grunted then, biting her lip in retaliation, and quickly sliding a condom on before she guided him inside of her. In one fluid thrust, she tilted her head back, as he placed kisses across her chest.

In the moment Eva didn’t know why she hadn’t done this before, as he quickly sped up, thrusting deeper each time. His hands began to grope her ass, pushing him even deeper as he almost pulled out completely before thrusting. She gasped then, incoherent words stumbling out of her mouth, as she felt a softer hand gently tuck a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes and quickly brought her face closer to the young woman’s, kissing her lips and distinctly tasting herself on them.

Then Chris did something with his hips, and Eva could feel her orgasm approaching, as she grunts out his name. “Oh Chris!” She called out, her orgasm rocking through her body, trying desperately to prolong it as long as she could. With a final roll of her hips, she felt him cum inside of her, and they both exhaled deeply, with Eva resting her forehead on his. She stayed there for a moment, perspiration dripping down her back, before she slowly pulled away from him, and rolled back to her original position on the couch with a shy, if not satisfied grin.

Chris excused himself then, the condom still wrapped around his penis, as he headed off to the bathroom. Then with one quick pounce, Serena was on top of her and pinned her down against the couch, as she placed her body flushed against hers. The blonde peppered her lips with quick, fleeting kisses, before she used her one hand to place between the other woman’s legs. She slid her fingers across Eva’s clit in a quick flick before sliding into her. With a curl of her fingers inside of her, Eva let out a breathy moan.

“I promised you one more orgasm.” Serena said cheekily, as she continued to surprise Eva with her lack of pattern for her curled fingers.

“Oh wow, you’re very good at this. Surprisingly good.” Eva managed, her toes curling involuntarily as the pressure once again began to build.

“I just made sure to get as much education in university that I could.” Serena replied coyly, placing her tongue against Eva’s neck.

With a sudden inhale, Eva slithered her one hand down between Serena’s legs, playing with the gentle folds. She then made a deliberate move, scratching her nail against the younger girl’s clit. The blond inhaled deeply, her fingers stilling for a moment, as Eva continued her playing with the girl.

“I also took my university education very seriously.” Eva replied with a coy grin.

“I knew it.”

“Shut up.” Eva dismissed her, before kissing the smirk off her face. They quickly increased the speed as Eva slid two fingers into the girl and used her thumb as leverage to graze her clit. Eva managed to curl her fingers, smiling when Serena let out a surprised squeak. It was then that they continued, deep kisses pulling at each other’s lips. After another few moments, Serena began to buck her hips involuntary, as Eva too found herself losing control of her body as she felt a wave of pleasure.

“Oh… Oh God.” Serena called out, as Eva could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. She then collapsed on top of Eva with a lopsided grin, as she placed sweet kisses on the other woman’s neck. Eva pulled her sticky fingers outside of Serena, and brought them to her lips to suck them clean. Serena then removed her fingers, slid them across Eva’s neck, down between her breasts before she used her tongue to clean the trail.

“You have no idea how hot that was.” Chris said with a smirk, as he sat on the recliner, just watching them.

“Oh, I have a pretty good idea.” Eva mumbled underneath the blonde.

Serena then moved off of her, sitting on the couch still with nothing on her body except for a necklace and a couple bracelets. She grabbed her tank top then, throwing it over her head and covering her chest, before she slid into her underwear. Dressed as much as she wanted for the time being, she threw her jeans and bra into the bedroom with the door partially open.

“Thank you.” Eva said, as she pulled her dress over her head and onto her body. “I needed this… I mean not this. But just the two of you… dancing… the stars. Thank you.” She managed, her smile genuine, despite the uncertainty of the whole situation. She then threw her underwear and bra in her purse, about to grab her cell phone to call a cab when Serena grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t go. Why don’t you two just spend the night? It’s late, or well early, and it’s not like we work tomorrow.” She offered, looking from Eva to Chris for reassurance. 

Eva frowned, trying to figure out if it would be more awkward to leave now or later in the morning. She didn’t want this night to be tainted or misunderstood, but she didn’t know exactly what it meant. Although she knew she didn’t want anything from them romantically or sexually for that matter, she didn’t want to lose their friendship or their love. 

“Of course we’ll stay.” Eva answered for the both of them. “But I am far too tired for any more funny business.” She added with a yawn, as the other two merely laughed.


End file.
